happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sky and By
Sky and By is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Gutsy and friends go skydiving. Roles Starring *Gutsy *Flippy Featuring *Lumpy *Cuddles *Flaky *Gloomy *Buck and Chuck *Bastion *Hippy Appearances *Truffles *Josh Plot Lumpy pilots his plane hundreds of feet in the air. One of the passengers, Gutsy, opens the door and jumps off to perform a skydiving stunt. Flaky grabs extra parachutes and nervously looks down. Cuddles pushes her out of the plane before jumping himself. Hippy, Bastion, Buck and Chuck also jump off. Last but not least, Gloomy jumps off the plane, but decides to throw away his parachutes so he can plummet to the ground. As they fall from the sky, Gutsy makes several poses and snaps pictures of himself. Cuddles looks in jealousy and makes his own poses. A screaming Flaky opens all her parachutes at once, but since her quills were stuck to them, she rips off her skin. Gutsy is about to take another picture, but Cuddles pushes him out of the way. Just then, he gets hit by a fighter plane and shredded by its propellor. The pilot, Flippy, flips out. Flippy drives his plane toward Buck and Chuck, who try to get away from it. Chuck gets shredded by the propellor. Buck gets attacked by a flock of killer ducks, who then fly into the plane's engine and cause it to crash. Flippy hops out just in time. Hippy opens his parachute during the fall, but Flippy appears behind him. He tangles the parachute strings around Hippy's neck and the parachute soon decapitates him. Flippy appears up behind Gutsy, who finally grabs his falling camera. The flashes blind Flippy and he is bumped away by a duck. Still piloting his plane, Lumpy drinks some booze. He gets drunk and flies the plane out of control. Flippy regains his sight, but then gets hit by the plane. Flaky sees an ocean below and makes a diving pose. Before she could land in the water, a cruise liner shows up and she splatters on the deck. Gloomy falls in the same location, but is saved once again when he lands in the pool, much to his dismay. Bastion falls down and finally splatters on the ground, near Josh's large-scale picture of a paraglider. Josh folded his arms in anger. Gutsy sees the target on the ground and opens his parachute. He sticks a perfect landing and makes one final pose. Just then, Lumpy's plane crashes into him. A drunk Lumpy walks out, but is then crushed by Flippy's plane. The parachutes carrying Flaky's skin lands on the ground and the crowd cheers. Two ducks pops their heads out of the eye sockets, revealing what was inside. Moral "The sky's the limit!" Deaths #Cuddles and Chuck are shredded by a plane propellor. #Buck is either killed by the ducks or shredded in the plane engine. #Several ducks are killed in the plane engine. #Hippy is decaptiated by his parachute. #Flippy is splattered by Lumpy's plane. #Flaky plummets on the deck of the cruise liner. #Bastion splatters near Josh's paraglider picture #Gutsy is crushed by Lumpy's plane. #Lumpy is crushed by Flippy's plane. Injuries #Flaky gets her skin ripped off by her parachutes. Trivia *Truffles is seen relaxing on the cruise liner when Flaky and Gloomy land on it. *The moral was the original name of the episode Wingin' It. *Splendid, Josh, and Bastion were supposed to appear. Bastion was later replaced by Cuddles, while Josh and Splendid were removed for time purposes. But Josh and Bastion were put back in at the last minute. *Flippy had a starring role, though he feels more like a featuring character. *Gutsy and Gloomy later go skydiving again in Oh Parachute. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 22 Episodes